Time Travel
by Fancyunicorn
Summary: Its hard to get away from the monsters that try to destroy your world, that make you shed tears of hurt when all you want is to be comforted, they insult you and it hurts so much that it feels like arrows being shot into your chest please read rated M because of graphics first chapter is a poem originally called To This Day
1. Poem

**This is a story about a series bulling and romance please read and enjoy it's really graphic though so BEWARE and ENJOY**

**This story was inspired by: To this day by Shane Koyczan look it up on YouTube and watch the video or have him narrate to my writing.**

**To this day**

Boy: When I was a kid I used to think Pork chops and Karate chops were the same thing, I thought they were both pork chops and because my grandmother thought it was cute and because they were my favorite she let me keep doing it.

Not really a big deal

One day Before i realized Fat kids weren't designed to climb trees, i feel out of a tree and bruised the right side of my body, I didn't want to tell my grandmother about it because i was scared that i would get in trouble for playing somewhere i shouldn't have been.

A few days later the gym teacher noticed the bruise and i got sent to the principal's office, from there i was sent to another small room with a really nice lady who asked me all kinds of questions about my life at home.

I saw no reason to lie as far as i was concerned life at home was pretty good i told her whenever I'm sad my grandma gives me karate chops, this lead to a full scale investigation and i was removed from my house for three days until they finally decided to ask how i got the bruise.

News of the silly little story quickly spread through the school and i earned my first nickname.

Pork chop

To this day I Hate pork chops

I'm not the only kid who grew up this way, surrounded by people who used to say that rhyme about sticks and stones, as if broken bones hurt worse than the names we got called and we got called them all.

So we grew up believing nobody would ever fall in-love with us That we'd be lonely forever, That we'd never meet someone who'd make us feel like the sun was something they built for us in there tool shed.

So broken hearts, dreams bled the blues as we tried to empty ourselves so that we would feel nothing, don't tell me that hurts less than a broken bone, that an ingrown life was something that surgeons can cut away, but there's no way for it to maltase the size it dose.

She was 8 years old our first day of grade three when she got called ugly.

we both got moved to the back of class so that we would stop being bombarded by spitballs.

The school halls were a battleground, we found ourselves outnumbered day after day we used to stay inside for recess because outside was much worse. Outside we would have to rehears running away or learn to stay still like statues giving up whose over there.

In grade 5 they taped a sign to the front of her desk that read Beware of dog. To this day despite a loving husband she doesn't think she's beautiful because of a birthmark that takes up a little less half her face.

Kids used to say she looks like a wrong answer that someone tried to erase but couldn't quite get the job done. And they'll never understand that she's raising 2 kids whose definition of beauty begins with the word mom.

Because they see her heart before her skin because she's only ever always been amazing.

He was a broken branch graphed onto a different family tree. Adopted not because his parents opted for a different destiny He was Three when he became a mixed shrink of one part left alone and two parts tragedy.

Started therapy in 8th grade had a personality made up of adolescences and pills lived like the uphill were mountains and the down hills were cliffs forfith suicidal a tidal wave of anti-depressions and an adolescences called popper.

One part because of the pills 99 parts because of the cruelty. He tried to kill himself in grade 10 because the kid who could still go home to mom and dad had the mordacity to say Get over It.

As if depression is something that could be remedied by any of the countenance found in a first aid kit.

To this day he is a stick of TNT lit from both ends, could describe to you in the in detail the way the sky bends and the moment before it's about to fall and despite an army of friends that all call him an inspiration but he remands a conversation piece between the ones who can't understand sometimes being drug free has less to do with addiction and more to do with

SANITNITY

We weren't the only kids who grew up this way, To this day, kids are still being called names. The class says Way stupide hay spas. Seems like every school has an arsenal of names getting updated every year.

And if a kid brakes in school and no one around chooses to hear till they make a sound. Are they just a background noise from a sound track stuck on repeat and people say things like kids can be cruel.

Every school was a big top circus tent, and the pecking order went from acrobats to lion tamers from clowns to carnies all of these miles ahead of who we were we were freaks.

Lobster claw boys and bearded lades odd of theses juggling depression and the loneliness playing solitaire and spin the bottle trying to kiss the wounded parts of ourselves and heal.

But at knight when the others slept we kept walking the tight rope it was practice and yes some of us fell but i want to tell them that all of this is just a dream.

Left over when we finally decide to smash the things we thought we used to be, And if you can't See Anything Beautiful

About yourself get a better mirror look a little Closer Stare a little Longer. because there something inside you that made you keep trying despite everyone that told you to quit!

You built a cast around your broken heart and finally you decided to yourself THEY WERE WRONG.

because maybe you didn't belong to a group or a cling, maybe they decided to pick you last for basketball or everything maybe you used to bring bruised and broken teeth to show and tell, but never told because how can you hold your ground if everyone around you wants you buried beneath it.

YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE WRONG.

They have to be wrong, why else would you still be here? We grew up learning to cheer on the underdog because we see ourselves in them.

We stem from a root planted in the belief that we Are Not what we are called we are not abandoned, carostaled out sitting empty out on some highway.

and if in some way we are don't worry we only got out to walk and get gas we are graduating members from the class of we made it not the faded echoes of voices that are crying out names will never hurt me.

Of course they did but our lives will only ever continue to be a balance of act that has less to do with pain and more to do with Beauty.


	2. The Beginnings

_**HI Fancy here this is chapter 2 of my beautiful story ok? OK GOOD here you go chapter 2 I OWN NOTHING EXSEPT THE PLOT OK? OK enjoy my lettuice patch kids **_

_**You know I really don't know if I want this to be a Edward and Bella, Jake and Bella, or Paul and Bella…meh I'll figure it out later on in life. Oh and sorry if you don't like reading long paragraphs then DON'T READ**_

_**Author's P.O.V**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words may never hurt me._

She sat at her grand piano letting her fingers slide from one key to another playing out her emotions as her see-through tears raced down her beautifully pale face falling onto the key board below; the tears pounded down onto they keys like rain on roof tops.

Her long, pale, skinny fingers splashed into the small puddles of salt water where her fingers glided. The rain outside matched her mood as the tiny drops splashed onto the glass windows like children jumping into large puddles of water with their tennis shoes, water seeping into their socks getting the insides of the shoes wet with muddy water.

The long and slender wax candles were scattered around the room like mice; there vanilla butterscotch sent filled the room like smoke in a wild forest fire as the wax leaked off them like rivers. Drops of purple fell onto the wooden floor, Harding when the hot wax touched the ice cold floor.

She closed her golden brown eyes and let her auburn brown hair fall onto her face in waves taking in of what she had left of her life. The piano song became more urgent and the song swayed out as the fast tempo led her fingers across the key board she was harshly pounding into each one of the keys.

Her beautifully pale face was hid in the dark as the charcoal grey clouds swepted in front of the ghostly white colored moon adding onto the beautiful darkness that surrounded her and her music, As the lilac purple colored candles burned there last the true beauty of the darkness came to show.

The shadows came out to play as the dark stalked closer to her and her sickly black piano. The rumbles of the shadows growls rang out but were soon drown in the beautiful piano music that rumbled off the pianos vocal cords as it sang the emotions of the beautiful piano player in a midnight blue ball gown dress.

**(I could end it right here and leave you hanging but I won't because I'm just that nice)**

**/To this day\**

The school halls were battle grounds and she constantly found herself out numbered, they pushed, they shoved, they pulled, and hurt her; the words they said would pierce her heart like poisoned arrows flying over brick walls, The insults would flow threw her brain slowly shutting her down until she felt like she was dead and nobody cared.

She had no friends and no family, they played her like a toy whenever she got to close, she felt alone in the world, said she was a sickly pale freak with no friends or family, she wore large coats to class covering her neck pulling over her hood hiding her beautiful pale face from the outside world.

This year she was moving from New York to Forks, Washington another cloudy and rainy city, another school full of kids who would tease her and push her over the edge of sanity.

**/To this day\**

She was in the snowy wonderland of Forks, Washington; the winter wonderland looked like a giant white quilt sown only sued to perfection, no trace of thread anywhere. The wind picked up and the snow started coming down harder covering up her tracks leaving no evidence she had walked through the storm.

The snow seeped into the cotton dress absorbing and embracing the icy cold water that slipped down her beautiful and pale body. The cold never made her shiver she loved standing in it, letting the icy water explore her body when the snow melted on her slightly overheated but freezing skin.

The world she was in was dark, she explored it, and embraced it the dark world would always grasp her hands pulling her forward, cradling her whenever she got hurt, and she would let it. The midnight black shadows fallowed forward with her wherever she went, and she loved it finally someone who cared.

They were freezing cold but suffocatingly warm at the same time, they looked like black slime gathered up floating and staining whatever they touched a raven black color yet no one but her could see it, they were incredibly soft like a feather pillow cloud resting on a bed of giant marshmallows.

There sent was addicting, they smelt like red lilac roses that were dipped in chocolate, and strawberry's and stirred in honey adding a dash of butterscotch that absorbed the crisp, cool air of southern rain.

It drove her crazy just thinking of it, but she knew she smelt like that too. She's noticed that whenever she walks by people that they take a deep breaths she couldn't smell it but everyone else sure could.

The shadows had sharp jagged teeth that would bite into her pale skin sucking and licking up the raven black blood that would fall from her red veins in her arms and legs whenever they bit down on her wrists, arms, or ankles.

It shot pleasure threw her red veins as there saliva mixed with her blood giving her the addicting sent. There coal black bodies shrank whenever her fingers stroked there soft bodies temporarily staining her fingers with their midnight black color that lingered in the air whenever they passed by.

Invisible to the human eye a simple glance for the supernatural eye, the show was all for her and only for her. The shadow like creatures would surround her every second of the day and when it wasn't safe for them they hid in her pockets, her hands, in her hood, and behind her hair when it covered her face.

Her beautiful secrete would last forever, her dammed soul never aging, She was just simply a fallen angle that was imminently accepted into the darkness because of how lonely she was, her ability's and how much power she contained.

They saw how lonely she had become and took in the opportunity for someone to love them as much as they loved each other.

The beautiful darkness would settle into the hole in her chest that would open up and become bigger from every heart break and loss she ever had, it turned her closer to the dark side every time someone snapped her in half like a twig on the forest floor.

Her fears were slowly slipping away like the feeling in her heart slowly making her powers stronger making the darkness bigger, badder, and stronger. Her interests on the supernatural myths increased as her powers did she started experimenting creating the first unicorn back in the 1000's.

Letting it roam free to sadly discover it was a deadly creature when it killed half a village by ramming its horn into the chests of innocent bystanders.

Dragging its horn down the bodies of the still living humans the mythical creature ate them alive. Their screams will haunt her forever.

The beautiful tragic of her first experiment led her down new roads everyday creating something even more deadly but beautiful none less. And after many failures and burnt corpses she finally made the first vampire.

But sadly it was unable to keep self-control near her beating heart and attacked. Luckily the shadows were by her side and tore him apart. Finding out later that it could reattach its body parts to its torso just to attack her again one hour later and try to suck her blood.

After a year or so of teaching the vampire she finally let him go free into the world. From there he turned many people who were dying and sometimes he slipped and attacked innocent humans rather than one's who deserved it but it was his way of life and she respected him.

But that was in the past now she must start moving or the shape shifters will find her. Quickly running the black creatures stayed with her at all times nuzzling her cheek or allowing her to pet them.

**/To this day\**

The six year old looked down at the teddy bear blanket that her father gave her just before boarding the train to go war.

"Daddy." She whispered looking up at her egg shell white walls.

She never left her room anymore it was too painful to look at her father's pictures. So she sat there every day all day always wondering about her father.

Her mother started drinking a year after he left leaving the child to fend for herself. Every night the childes mother brought home a new guy and every night she would look to the shadows for comfort.

The child reached out and stroked the shadow it started to purr from the deathly softness of her hands. She softly giggled at pulled the tiny thing closer to her. She laid it on her pillow stroking it slightly before laying herself down along with it.

She quickly fell asleep and the shadow creature ventured back to her closet were the root of it all was grinning madly; pleased that the tiny child grew closer to the darkness.

**/To this day\**

A month later Bella gripped the blanket like her life depended on it. A man in a uniform holding a pink envelope approached Bella and her mother Renée.

Renée looked absolutely horrified.

"Hay you're not my daddy where's my daddy?" The man shook his head at the child and bent down next to her.

"I'm sorry child I'm afraid I have no idea where your father is." The man stood back up giving the pink envelope to her mother tipping his hat to her.

"I am terribly sorry mam but your husband was lost in war."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No" She whispered "NO HE'S NOT DEAD." She yelled at the man.

She looked at her child. "It's your entire fault ALL YOURS I NEVER WANTED A CHILD YOU WERE A MISTAKE AND NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU."

Bella looked behind her mother with wide eyes. "Momma" Bella whispered.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER." Bella's mother grabbed the gun out of the man's belt.

She pointed the gun at her child. "Momma don't."

Her mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This is what people do to mistakes they erase them."

"NO DON'T" The shot was already taken just before the police officer pushed the gun away from where Bella was standing.

What they saw next was shocking

The bullet was floating next to Bella's face. The fear danced in her eyes as she continued to look behind her mother.

"No please don't kill her." Bella whispered falling to her knees and her brown hair fell into her face. She cupped her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry mamma I failed you." Just as Bella said that her mother disappeared upon contact from the shadows that were watching the whole thing from behind waiting in the darkness that was yet to come.

The bullet dropped from its place and she started to cry when Bella heard her mother's screams and pleads for help.

**/To this day\**

"Sweetheart we need to know where your mother went." The man's voice boomed out of the speaker he was using to talk to her not risking anything by going into the same room as the poor 7 year old.

"When can I go home?" Bella asked fidgeting with her hospital gown.

"When we figure out where your mother went sweetheart." The man said again.

Bella looked at the camera. "You're lying my daddy hates me he said that I killed my mommy."

The man was surprised he was frozen for a few seconds before he quickly snapped out of it. "No sweetheart that isn't true your father loved you very much."

"You said loved does that mean he hates me?"

"No darling your father loves you very much." He said trying to calm her seeing as her body was tense.

"No he doesn't." Bella stomped her foot and that's when the shadows started seeping through the walls.

The lights in her room started flickering and Bella imminently looked up. She started giggling at the funny shapes one half the dark made quickly distracting her with while the other half went to go take care of the man and retrieve the keys to her room.

The shadow started creating smaller version of its body leading the tiny pieces through the walls of the observing room. His screams never distracted Bella from the shapes the shadow was making.

Soon her door was unlocked and the shadows came poring through scooping her up and making her disappear from prying human eyes from down below.

**/To this day\**

Jasper walked pasted the burning limbs of the disabled vampires. The smoke rose up in large groups of a midnight purple. Jasper walked through the purple clouds growling at the fighting newborn vampires who had each other's limbs in their mouths.

A 16 year old Bella watched him walk through the destruction in the shadows. Before returning to his tent he began barking orders at two newborn's who were resting for a left over human leg on the ground.

They imminently stood up with vampire speed saluting him and running off when he went into his olive green tent. When the two vampires were off the shadows pushed her forward towards the tent.

"_You mustn't provoke him." _ They whispered in her ear. _"Touch him, steal his power."_

Bella walked towards the green tent, her fingers brushing against the cotton fabric. Electricity shot up her finger tips feeding her previews of his power.

"_Mustn't provoke the vampire mustn't provoke."_

Bella walked into the tent curiosity radiating off of her in every direction. Jasper growled at the sudden urge to explore the camp grounds but kept his eyes down on the ground looking at a picture of some sort.

Bella touched his shoulder and the pricking of electricity became lighting strikes to her body as she embraced his power and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she closed them. She soon found herself being pinned against the ground by the Major himself.

"Who are YOU?" He snarled.

Bella opened her eyes and blinked twice looking up at Jasper. "It's not who I am it's who you are."

Jasper blinked in surprise not expecting such an answer but his expression quickly changed from surprised to suspicious as his eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said in a dangerously calm tone.

But he wasn't calm at all he was feeling anger, fear, curiosity, lust, and one she couldn't put her finger on, and since she didn't have any experience with using this gift until just a few seconds ago she waved it off.

Bella looked around then looked him straight in the eyes when she answered his question.

"Look at what this place is doing to you, you and your brother and your brothers mate, you're going to become even worse than you already are if you stay any longer." And at that moment in time Bella was able to get her right arm free when he was distracted and loosed his grip.

She started to stroke his face in a caring manor and ran her ringers down his neck tracing a fresh bite wound. "Look at what they did to your beautiful skin Jasper." Bella whispered softly.

And for some reason Jasper came out. He didn't want to hurt her, No he wanted to claim her as his but he couldn't it felt like something was going to harm him if he did.

A small smile played on his lips as Bella began to run her hands through his honey blond hair. He began to purr and Bella smiled at him.

"I have to go Jasper goodbye."

And with that she disappeared from his grasp letting the shadows hoisted her up out of Jaspers grasp and pull her away. Jasper looked frantic looking around in panic and suddenly Jasper wasn't there anymore it was just the Major.

**/To This Day\**

A 17 year old Bella stared at herself in the body length mirror. She had been crying there was not a trace of evidenced that she had just been crying only seconds ago nothing except her red blocky eyes.

She looked down upon herself in the mirror and she could help but think '_discussing_'

She needed to try to carry on but she felt as if she couldn't because how could she continue on when she felt as if the whole world just looking down upon her as she did to herself in the mirror. How could she continue when she had nothing to live for?

How could she live on when all everyone dose was hurt her and stain her emptying heart black turning it into stone as the walls moved up and the roof closed her in leaving her to think in the dark, sitting down she began to cry.

She remembered her first day of high school.

_**FlashBack **_

Bella sat in the back of class her large purple hood pulled over her head so they didn't see anything but her lock of her silky smooth chocolate brown hair.

A blond boy looked over at the teacher seeing as he was turned to the board the boy leaned over to Bella and smirked pulling on the caramel brown locks.

Bella didn't let a sound leak from her lips; she bit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering out in pain. The bot seemed displeased by her reaction and tugged even harder almost yanking the hair out of her head.

Bella's head jerked with the pull and her right eye twitched but she bit her bottom lip even harder not realising her black blood was dripping down her chin onto her desk to where her math paper laid.

But this didn't go unnoticed by the boy whose gaze was at the black liquid his eyes dripping with wonder.

"Psst girly" He whispered to her. "What's that black stuff dripping onto your paper?" He questioned her.

Bella's blood red eyes looked up to meet his green eyes in a tight glare. It wasn't much but it was enough to traumatize him.

Her blood red eyes filling with anger and hatred, her red veins travelled over her right eye creating something that looked like a scar. Black blood dripping from her mouth in almost waves as it stained her porcelain skin a deep black.

Her right eye twitching along with her popping vein on her head and travelled through her right eye.

Everyone called her a freak from that day on. Always trying to remove her hood and jacket from her body, wanting to see the disturbing sight their friend had described earlier in time.

Clawing at her face they broke their fingernails and upon punching her they broke their hands and she didn't flinch or stumble away.

She kept walking her head hung down low hiding her face from the outside world making sure no one could see her immortal beauty underneath the large purple winter jacket.

**I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DESUVED THIS AFTER A LONG TIME OF WAITING I hope you enjoyed capter 3 on the way :D**


End file.
